Achievements (BOP 1.0.0)
Biomes O' Plenty also adds custom achievements, all of which are just picking up blocks from certain biomes, like red rock, glowflower, etc. There's also a set of "Biome Finder" achievements that you get for entering all of the different biomes. They're just meant to give people more of a reason to explore and have fun. = Disclaimer: These achievements were recorded in Minecraft 1.6.4. It is entirely possible that they could have changed since then. If you do not see an achievement in your game that is listed here, it is likely that it was removed. Flower Child - Become one with nature! To unlock this achievement you must pick a flower from the world, simple. North Branch Movin' On Up! - Welcome to the Promised Land! To unlock this achievement you must go through a portal found in the sky after using an Ancient Staff on the ground. You will be taken to the Promised Land. Please note that the Promised Land caused too much lag and was consequently removed. Blue Sky - I am the one who...blocks... You must aquire a Celestial Crystal Shard from breaking part of a Celestial Crystal, commonly found on the underside of the Promised Land. Drink of the Gods - Stay thirst, my friends. You must craft a bottle of Ambrosia from: pixie dust, honey jar, water bottle, kelp, miner's delight, berry, root, celestial crystal shard and sugar. East Branch Flower Power - Groovy, man. You must craft a Dull Flower Band from eight Clovers in a ring formation. Full Auto - You'll shoot your eye out, kid! You must craft a Dart Blower with six river cane in a ring formation minus the top-centre and bottom-centre. Plant KIller - The grim reaper's day job. Simply craft a Scythe with two sticks to the right side, two tool material at centre top and top-right and centre-left. Upon crafting the Scythe you will be given the achievement. By 'tool material' it means wood, cobblestone, iron, gold, amethyst, ect. Home Sweet Home - Use the magical powers of the Enderporter. As it implies, you must craft an Enderporter with an Amethyst in the middle and four eyes of ender in each corners, filling in the remaining spaces with Ghastly Souls. Upon using the Enderporter you will be rewarded with the achievement. South Branch Bittersweet - The land of blood and honey. To get this achievement, you must go to the Nether and find a hive hanging from the Nether's roof. You must break into the hive and find a Filled Honeycomb Block. Break this and an item will drop. Collect this item and you will be rewarded with the achievement. Be warned, as breaking into the Hive will spawn Wasps which will promptly attack you and possibly knock you off into lava or death by falling. Decay - A master of disguise Staying in the Nether, you must find a Wither Wart in an Undergarden biome. They will be hidden inbetween regular Nether Wart. Wither Warts are distinguishable by a slightly darker tone than their Nether Wart brethren. It is recommended you break the block underneath the Wither Wart, as that way you will not recieve the Wither effect and still pick up the Wither Wart. Gravedigger - The next Dampe. You must find a Gravestone in the Nether and break it. Once you collect the item it drops you will be rewarded with the achievement. Phantom Menace - Stealer of souls... Occasionally as you explore the Nether you will be attacked by what appears to be nothing. Look out for particles and attack that. If you kill the Phantom it will drop a Ghastly Soul. Pick that up and recieve the achievement. West Branch Berry Picking - The simple things in life... Find a bush that has grown berries and right click on them to recieve a berry and this achievement. A Rolling Stone - It gathers none of this. Find a piece of moss, usually found in a Fen biome on a tree. Break this moss, pick up the item and receive this achievement. Rather Thorny - Deadlier than cacti! Go to the nether, and find a Thorns plant growing on Soul Sand. Break these with Shears and pick up the item. You will be given the achievement promptly. Nutritious - How about a big piece of steamed coral? Underwater you will occasionally find coral reefs. Break a piece of coral and pick up the item to collect your achievement. Achievements o' Plenty Recieve this after completing all the Biomes o' Plenty achievements. This serves as a token to your dedication. Congratulations. Category:About BOP